memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Blair
(2373-present) |Rank=Lieutenant Colonel |Insignia= }} Christopher Blair, callsign Maverick, is a male Human who lives in the 24th century and services the Federation, Starfleet as Squadron Leader of Baker Squadron on board the Federation starship under the command of Captain Kendra Ronston. (''Star Trek: Archer'') Personnel file Biography Early life Christopher is a calm, handsome fellow who descends from 40 generations of a family of Blairs, which maintained a tradition of wealth, influence and public service. He was originally born on Earth. His parents were Arnold Blair a great military hero and warrior of the Federation and Devi Soulsong from Peron, from whom he inherited the Pilgrim talents. The infant Christopher was smuggled off Peron and sent to live with the family of Jennifer Blair, his aunt, and Uncle Samuel. When he was four his parents were both killed in the Peron Massacre, during his father's unauthorized attempt to rescue his wife. As many people orphaned in a young age, he developed feelings of rejection and guilt over his parents' deaths, having the belief that he caused them to "go away" and for this he pursued correct behavior growing up to remedy his crime. His new father was a pacifist and chairman of StarPeace, while his grandmother was a member of the Federation Council. During the post-war era, young Christopher learned to hate the Klingons as evil enemies. He was filled with pride about his father who died as a war hero and was lionized by his playmates because of this. In school his grades were excellent. But that was until a reporter published a sensational story to the sector news-nets titled "War Hero's Secret Pilgrim Romance" revealing his wife's origins and their son. This created a scandal in the rural conservative community, resulting to prejudice against young Christopher who was only 8 years old; parents pulled their children away from the kid, he lost his friends and started to be mocked by them. This incindent caused a second significant trauma and revived his early feelings of guilt and abandonment, feelings that he would remember in detail until his adult years. During this period his grades plummeted (possibly because of his teachers' prejudice and reduced expectations and negative reports), and he began to become withdrawn, stubborn and destructive. On his eighth birthday, his uncle took him to his mother's grave on Alpha Centauri III to console him to explain that his mother was a good person, and that not to believe all the stories that were told. Blair was given the Pilgrim Cross by his uncle which was found on his mother's body. Blair believed he had heard his mom's voice call out to him from beyond the grave. However, at following that in anger he may have thrown the cross on the ground and stomped on it before picking it up. But as the community got over the initial shock, Christopher was able to resume his emotional development (although the scars retarded his progress) and over the years his grades and conduct showed a steady increase. When he was 13 he determined to move beyond his parentage. The Pilgrims were no more considered the monsters they were after the war, being replaced by the Dominion years later in the collective conscience, the media were more objective and even the Federation's motivations and ethics in the conflict were questioned. In that context Christopher channeled his rebelliousness and intelligence into a pursuit for knowledge; he read voraciously on the Romulan conflict, even radical revisionist propaganda and militaria, a fascination that continued to his adult years, helping him to cope with his traumas. He started to wear secretly the Pilgrim cross. In high school his grades again rose and became a class leader and successful athlete. He was argumentative in class and kept and intellectual individualism, holding unconventional/unpopular views in his conservative community. Blair did not opt to avoid his military training, but rather volunteered for fighter training because he wanted to gain flying experience, and also to do his duty at the Space Naval Academy although his parents objected to that decision. He decided to apply for the Academy the day of the deadline. Starfleet career West Point Academy He did not want to become an officer until he was "certain he was 100% behind it"; but once he determined, he committed himself completely to his goal. Starbase 157 USS Archer Personal history Starfleet service record Trivia Notes Background information Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Starfleet Marine fighter pilots Category:USS Archer (NCC-8876) personnel